A Different Point of View
by Aleah Ano
Summary: Different POV's for chapters of TFIM. (on hiatus)
1. 1

**Helllloooooo everyone! Aleah here! If you're here I'm going to assume you read TFIM and LOVED it so now you're here. If not...bye! jk *coughgoreaditfirstorbuzzoffcoughcough***

 **Okay, so I changed my mind, I'll not _just_ post on Sundays. I could be posting these on any day of the week. So keep an eye out, or both, as often as you can spare them ;)**

 **If you have any ideas or requests, just let me know. You can PM me, post a review, it all works. But it has to be from a chapter, 'kay? xD**

 **Anywhozzles, enjoy Nightwing's POV for the prologue/half of chapter 1!**

* * *

1. _Prologue_ -Nightwing

I had thought it would be a normal night. Well, normal for Dick Grayson. Boring banquets, having to act charming for a few hours, then movies and pizza with Tim and Bruce. Eh, maybe just Tim. Then it turned out Gotham needed the Bat Family, which is also normal for me...well, Nightwing.

We were on patrol, Bats and Robin were on one side of the city, and Batgirl met up with me on the other. We all stopped a few robberies, mugs, and at least two kidnappings. After that it got pretty quiet. So I didn't think much of it when I first saw it. Just a shadow. At first I thought nothing of it. When I saw it again it looked different. I guessed it was a person, and set down my sandwich as I leaned forward. It was a girl. She was walking very slowly, yet she looked like she was out of breath.

 _She probably ran here…_

Suddenly her head shot up and she ran again. I didn't have long to guess what she was running from before I saw them. Three men, three _drunk_ men by the looks of it were walking in the same direction. I quietly slipped away, following as discreetly as I could. By the time I got there they had cornered her. I saw her being pushed to the ground as they laughed. She was curled up in the fetal position, staring blankly at a wall. It didn't take long to take them out, really. I mean, they were drunk. Three minutes tops.

She looked really scared, and tried to shrink back against the wall as I came closer. From where I was standing I couldn't see much, but I could tell her clothes were torn and ragged. I briefly wondered how long the had pursued her.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I spoke as gently as I could. She peaked out from behind her hands, taking a brief peek before hiding again. I offered a smile. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, risking a longer glance at me. She looked suspicious, and terrified at the same time.

"Looked like you hit your head pretty hard." I reached a hand out and she flinched. "I just ne to be sure, okay?" She hesitated, then nodded. I wa able to see all of her clearly. Dirty and bruised, skin and bones, fear and defiance. I didn't dwell on it too long and occupied myself with a cut on her arm. "I'm Nightwing by the way." I said, filling in the silence.

"From the Justice League?"

I glanced up at her upon hearing her voice. "Actually, I'm from the Team." I grinned. "The younger generation of heroes."

"Oh." I inwardly chuckled at her light blush.

"You have a name?" I asked, looking back at her cut.

"Yes." She murmured.

I looked up at her after a moment passed. "...Would you mind telling me?"

She seemed to think for a minute before answering. "Kori." She didn't say her full name.

 _Smart._ I looked down to hide a smirk, and noticed the bruises on her legs. "Do you need help getting home?"

What she said next shocked me. "I am home. This is where I live." She kept looking away. "So...thanks anyway...um, could you get them out before they wake up?"

"Of course…" I glanced back at them. Would more come later on? Has this happened before? "You know, I'd feel better if you were in a safer place."

Kori shook her head. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

My mind raced to find a solution. "What if I came back to check on you?'

Her eyes widened. "You don't have to-"

"I can bring food, if you want." I interrupted. "Would you like something now?"

She looked at me. I mean she stared into my eyes for seven agonizingly long seconds. Then she nodded, seeming satisfied with her decision. I held out a granola bar, which she timidly took from me, then proceeding to examine the wrapper.

"It's not drugged, if that's what you're thinking." I chuckled.

She threw an icy glare my way, tore the wrapper off and took a large bite. Her eyes widen upon tasting it, and I wondered how often she was able to eat.

"Do you know who those men were?" I asked, trying to get more information.

"No." Kori said around a mouthful of granola. "But they've done this before. Tried to rape me."

I gaped at her. She looked at me weird, then her eyes darkened as she turned away, mumbling something like, "I know I don't look like much…"

I panicked. "No, I didn't mean-" Then I paused as I recalled her answer. "They've done this before?"

She nodded.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"No one would have cared." She whispered.

I felt horrible. "Have they gotten you before?"

"No. I always outran them. Until tonight…" Her voice shook the tiniest bit on that last part.

"Well, I don't think they'll be coming back anymore." I said lamely.

She nodded, refusing to meet my gaze.

"I have to go." I said, standing up. "I'll be back. I promise." I could just barely hear her mumble something that sounded like "sure." I told myself that I would come back and keep coming back until she could stand on her own.

* * *

 **like/follow/review...Aleah out bye!**


	2. 2

**Hello everyone, Aleah here! I just finished this one. I want to say I'll have another one posted tomorrow, but it might not happen.**

 **This one is an in between chapter filler thingy. The next one will be like it. I'm covering the first two months Nightwing and Kori knew each other, btw. On with the chapter!**

* * *

2. _Chapter 1_ -Nightwing

It had been a long day. For Dick Grayson _and_ Nightwing. First off Bruce was letting me work some at Wayne Industries. I knew that one day he'd probably hand off the company to either me or Tim, which explained why he wanted me there so much. But while it was an honor to work there, and yes he was paying me, it could be a royal pain sometimes. It was one of those days when everything was just not working and with everyone pointing fingers it took way longer to find the source of the problem.

Then night came and I just didn't want to deal with all the things going on. It felt like I was repeating life over...and over...and over again. I've tried to think back as to why I felt that way. Wally had almost died three years ago, and everyone had just gotten back to normal. Or at least to the point where we didn't think about it anymore. It had been my fault, or so I had thought. I dragged my friends into some dangerous situations, and for a while I had thought Wally would never forgive me. It had been a tough year, but we finally made up.

But that wasn't it. Up until that night I met Kori I had been fine. Something had changed...I just didn't know what. Which brings me to Kori. I hadn't gone back since I'd met her, and it had been a few days. I finally made up my mind, made up some excuse, and left for her alley. As I walked I let my feet make enough noise to let her know someone was coming. Certainly it would be better to find her hiding behind some boxes then to sneak up on her.

She was indeed hiding behind some boxes when I entered the alley. She saw me coming and poked her head out, looking at me curiously. She looked the same, if not a bit worse than when I last saw her.

"I didn't think you'd come." She stated, walking towards me somewhat cautiously.

"I promised, didn't I?" I offered a smile. The air felt cooler...

"Yes." Her eyes narrowed the tiniest bit, then went to my hand. "What's that?"

I held out a granola bar and a water bottle. Her eyes held a hint of a smile. "Is that for me?" She stepped closer and slowly took them from me, glancing up at me as if to make sure it was okay. Her fingers brushed against my hand and I noted how cold they were. I also noticed her height for the first time, as well as how she looked in general.

She was a good couple of inches shorter than me, but still average height. Long hair I thought might be the color brown, pale skin covered in a layer of dirt and grime. And, as I've said before, all skin and bones. Her tattered clothes hung off her frame making her look almost hollow. Her eyes, while bright and alert, had circles underneath them. They were blue, not a very bright blue, but glassy. Not glazed over of course, but very ice-like.

I watched in silence as she sat back down and struggled with the bottle cap for a while. Everything about her was small. I wondered how much she usually got to eat each day. "Would you like some help?" I sat on my knees beside her. She reluctantly handed the bottle to me.

"I always have trouble opening these." She admitted. "Sometimes someone will give me one if I sit outside the alley. Doesn't happen often though." She took the water from me and sipped on it slowly.

"How are you not dehydrated?"

"I'll go into public spaces. Most of them aren't the nicest places, but it's better than drinking rain water." She fiddled with the cap. "There's a soup kitchen across town. Takes me all day to walk there and back. I go a few times a month."

I let it sink in.

"I suppose I should ask how you're doing?" She said.

I fought back a grin. "I'm fine."

Kori raised an eyebrow at me. "Just fine?" She tossed her head and turned away from me. " _I'm_ fine. In fact I'm just barely fine."

I shook my head. "I haven't felt like myself for a few days." Actually I had been feeling much better ever since I'd sat down.

"Oh." After that Kori didn't have much to say. She had been pretty talkative though. Even though she was guarded, she longed for human interaction, and I had found it very enduring. I wondered why I was doing this. Why I had felt empty after meeting her a few days ago. Maybe it was just seeing this up close…

"You'll come back, won't you?"

I looked up at her. "Hmm?"

"I mean, you'll keep coming?" She looked almost concerned.

"If you want."

She looked down again.

I cleared my throat. "I should probably go…" As soon as I said it I felt hollow again. I stood up all the same, and she did as well. I nodded once at her and began walking.

"Nightwing?"

I turned. Kori was in the same spot, turning the bottle in her hands.

"...thankyou."

I said nothing, and after looking her over one last time, I left.

* * *

 ****The emptiness was my thoughts on soulmates. You meet, and then feel empty without them, and are drawn to them. I know it doesn't really work that way, but I thought it was cute.**

 **Remember I take requests. :) Aleah out!**


	3. 3

**Hello everyone, Aleah here! I wrote this up this morning and am really happy with how it turned out. if you have any ideas or have a scene you'd like me to write, let me know. :)**

 **On with the chapter! (although...these aren't exactly chapters...hmm...)**

* * *

3. _Chapter 1_ -Wally

As soon as I walked in the air felt heavy. The room was dim, but that was nothing new, Dick always worked like this when he was alone. "You know this is bad for your eyes." I commented, pausing to look at what was in the printer. "Dude why are you printing off criminals?"

"Known rapists in Gotham." He said.

I blinked. Of all the weird cases for him to work on… "Is there something I need to know about?"

Dick turned around quickly. "No, no, nothing happened. Not to me." Something beeped and he looked back at the screen.

"Okay, so what's going on." I stood beside him, reading over his shoulder. "You're being very specific with this location…"

"It's personal."

"Dude, it's always personal." I got no response. "Family?"

"No."

"Friend?"

He hesitated. "No."

"Then why bother looking into it at this extent? The victim-"

"No, she wasn't actually raped."

" _She_?" I smirked. "There's a _she_ involved?"

Dick sighed. "Wally, it's not like that-"

"Then what is it like?" Silence. "Come on...say it... _say it…_ "

"Fine! I...met a girl." Even in the dark room I could see his cheeks flare up.

"Called it! Tell me everything, what happened?"

"I was on patrol. There was a groups of drunks."

"And you saved her." I cut in, smirking.

" _Wally._ "

"What?"

"They had trapped her in an alley...Wally, she _lives_ there."

"In the area…"

"In the alley."

"...whoa." A moment of silence passed as the information sank in. "She's homeless?"

"I don't know."

"Dude, she lives in an alley."

"She looks 20."

"Yeah, that's a bit young to have owned a house. Does she have a job?"

"In Gotham?" He let out a small, frustrated laugh.

"Right. Your hometown is mess, man."

"I know." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "I've gone back a few times. She did say she helped out at the soup kitchen a few times a month. They give her clean clothes and let her stay the night sometimes."

"You went back?"

"Yes."

"You got involved?"

Another sigh. "Yes."

"Dude…"

"I know."

I stared at him. "You got involved…"

"Well what was I supposed to do-"

"Give her directions to the nearest shelter. Escort her there. _Not get involved._ Dude, that's like rule one."

"I know, I just...there's something more to her…"

It took a moment for me to get it. "You think she's a meta?"

"I-it's possible. The air is always cooler closer to her. The water bottles I give her aren't refrigerated, but when she sets them down after holding them a while, they're cold. And that first night...Wally, I swear I saw some ice on the ground. When I left it wasn't there anymore, but I know what I saw."

I thought for a bit. "That might explain why she doesn't stay at a shelter. She doesn't have full control over her powers. And who knows? Maybe she ran away from home years ago."

Dick let out a strangled laugh. "Nothing I haven't thought of before."

"You do know her name, don't you?"

"Yeah, Kori. I don't know her last name."

"Well that was smart of her. Wait, Kori? K-o-r-i?"

He nodded.

"That sounds like-"

"Like Tamaranian, I know."

"How would her parents know Tamaranian?"

"No idea."

Another pause. "Well my friend, you've gotten yourself into quite the situation."

"Yeah." He zoned out.

"She sounds...I don't know, important? To _you_?"

"I guess. I don't really know."

"But you are friends."

He thought hard. "She's...hesitant, to trust anyone. It seems like she's had quite a few bad experiences. But...I think we might be, someday."

"Well then, I can't wait to meet your Snow Queen."

His eyes widened. "Wally she's not my queen!"

"Okay, okay...so you visit her, huh?"

" _Wally!_ "

* * *

 **Like/follow/review...**

 **Aleah out!**


End file.
